


Respire

by ellieblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Ansiedade, Deathfic, M/M, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Shisui Lives, hallowink, izumi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: Izumi estava morta, estava morta e não sabia o que fazer, mesmo que anos houvessem passado, mesmo que a vida tivesse seguido, ele ainda não havia conseguido deixá-la ir.Aquela era a fonte do seu desespero.





	Respire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, seres humanos, essa é uma fanfic feita para o desafio Gostosuras ou Travessuras do Inkspired e é a primeira história que consegui escrever despois de um bloqueio, então, desculpem os erros. Espero que gostem!
> 
> TW: Ansiedade e Suicídio.

_ Você consegue lembrar, Shisui-ni? _

Era aquela voz, tão doce e melodiosa. A garota não falava num tom alto, pelo contrário, era como um sussurro que cortava o vento e fazia com que os pelos da nuca arrepiassem. Uma voz conhecida, sim, sim, havia a escutado muitas vezes, talvez em um passado longínquo, quando suas únicas preocupações eram estudar e tocar guitarra o dia inteiro. O suspiro que saiu dos seus lábios marcou o início de um sentimento intenso em seu peito, não sabia o que era, ainda assim saberia, mesmo que as palavras não viessem à mente naquele momento, elas viriam depois, reverberando em sua cabeça, fazendo seus olhos sangrarem e o coração bater de uma forma que mal conseguiria pensar direito.

O vestido branco da garota rodava entre as árvores da floresta conhecida, ela corria e corria, parecia querer brincar. Tentou seguí-la, mas seus pés estavam grudados no chão, as raízes o seguravam, não queriam deixá-lo ir. O desejo de vê-la novamente era intenso, a felicidade de tê-la diante dos olhos era tão grande que não cabia em seu peito. E a dor, a dor era indescritível. Tentou se soltar, mas não adiantou muito, desistiu e chorou silenciosamente.

Entretanto, quando criou coragem para levantar o rosto, encontrou o sorriso singelo da menina, o qual não via há bastante tempo. E num tom estranhamente alegre, ela perguntou:

_ Você lembra, Shisui-ni, de quando me abandonou? _

❀❀❀

Sete da manhã, acordado.

Os olhos já estavam abertos àquela hora e não saiam da mancha que o adesivo havia deixado no teto branco, onde antes existia um poster do Queen dado por seu pai junto a coleção de álbuns em seu aniversário de dezessete anos, era engraçado, agora ele tinha vinte e um e enfrentava os mesmo problemas de outrora. Sentia a blusa molhada grudar na barriga, o cobertor estava na mesma situação, a perna e a coxa esquerda estavam sofrendo com a cobertura espessa sobre aquela região. E o peito subia e descia, num movimento rápido e descompassado, talvez fosse produto da sensação de queimação nos pulmões ou da grande dificuldade de puxar o ar.

Mente nublada, figuras do passado, lágrimas soltas. Queria gritar, não gritou. Queria levantar e jogar as cadeiras da cozinha contra a parede, não o fez. O céu estava caindo diante de seus olhos de novo e de novo e o tempo estava passando, ele sabia, enquanto estava ali, enrolando na cama, mil e uma pessoas estavam vivendo suas vidas de forma tranquila, mesmo que tivessem problemas como o dele.

Tentou apoiar-se nos braços para sentar e caiu no colchão novamente, percebendo que tremia. Não estava com frio, então, por quê? Mente nublada, olhos fechados, a garganta arranhava, tossiu. Jogou a mão para o outro lado da cama  queen size , assim percebendo que estava sozinho. Sozinho, sempre sozinho, não queria estar sozinho. Quando o primeiro soluço deixou os lábios secos, o homem mexeu de forma rápida ao pegar o travesseiro e abraçá-lo com toda a força que tinha só para jogá-lo contra a porta em seguida.

_Socorro! Socorro!_

Era a voz de Itachi dessa vez, correndo ao seu encontro após sair daquela floresta maldita. Ele pedia por socorro, mas já sabia que era tarde demais. Quando chegou ao local que eles gostavam tanto de ficar, correu, tombando em algumas raízes, até o corpo da garota, ela estava gelada, lábios roxos e olhos fechados. O sono dos mortos.

_ Socorro, Shisui! Me ajude. Ajude ela, por favor, ajude ela! _

― Não dá ― disse, entre soluços. ― Não dá, me desculpe, Izumi, me desculpe.

Esmurrou a cama, os lençóis foram jogados no chão. Ele tremia, e tremia, e tremia. E então, finalmente gritou, deixou que o som penoso saísse por entre os lábios secos para externar toda a dor que sentia, toda a dor que vivia consigo. Mas, dessa vez, ele não estava sozinho, Itachi já estava lá.

❀❀❀

Daquela vez, Itachi estava ali. Sentia a respiração calma bater em sua nuca. Ele o abraçava por trás, com uma mão na cintura e outra dedilhando seu corpo até chegar ao pescoço e parar. Ele beijou sua pele de um jeito carinhoso e passou a cantarolar uma música boa num tom baixo. O rapaz de cabelos longos fazia aquilo na tentativa de acalmá-lo, não poderia dizer que estava funcionando, seu coração ainda batia rapidamente, sua respiração ainda estava desregulada, sua cabeça ainda parecia querer explodir.

―  _ Love of my life, don’t leave me _ ― cantarolou, rouco. ―  You've stolen my love and now desert me. ― Shisui podia sentir os dedos do rapaz atrás de si tocarem o cabelo, fazendo um cafuné, enquanto colocava uma das pernas entre suas coxas. ― _ Love of my life, can’t you see? Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me. _

― Itachi… ― sussurrou.

― Shiii. ― Apertou o abraço, não cessando o carinho na cabeça. ― Vai ficar tudo bem, hum? Vai ficar tudo bem.

― Itachi, você pode… ― Tentou novamente, engolindo em seco. ― Pode me levar até o banheiro? Eu acho que vou vomitar.

Itachi suspirou, mandando-lhe um sorriso triste. Deu um beijo em sua bochecha e se afastou, dando a volta da cama e observando todos os cantos em busca do objeto de tamanho médio para que Shisui pudesse levantar.

― Quer que eu pegue a sua prótese? ― perguntou num tom calmo.

― Não, acho que não consigo ficar em pé. ― Suspirou mais uma vez, o que não passou despercebido por Shisui, que sorriu. Céus! Não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças para aquilo. Itachi, obviamente, não acreditou naquele sorriso de fachada, mas não disse nada, só passou o braço pelas costas e coxas de Shisui, fazendo certo esforço para levantá-lo. ― Ei, Einstein, está tudo bem, eu juro ― falou, na tentativa de tranquilizá-lo.

De nada adiantou, porque, assim que terminou a frase, a bile subiu até sua boca. Felizmente, já estavam em frente ao vaso sanitário quando o homem regurgitou tudo o que podia. Itachi alisou suas costas, levando a mão vez ou outra até os cabelos curtos, afagando a cabeça até o momento que tudo aquilo acabasse. Fazia tempo que não via Shisui daquele jeito, ele estava acabado, olheiras profundas, o corpo mais magro que o normal, aquilo o fez pensar no porquê de não ter notado o que acontecia antes.

Quando o vômito cessou e Itachi levou o corpo até a cama, não deixou que ele deitasse e olhou em seus olhos pela primeira vez naquele dia. Os dedos foram à face e acariciaram a bochecha, Shisui sorriu, ele sorriu de forma tão triste e amargurada que um peso gigante invadiu seu peito e fez com que seu corpo se movesse para abraçá-lo. Sentiu as lágrimas molharem o ombro exposto e ouviu os soluços altos, enquanto apenas apertava o abraço em torno do corpo do outro.

Deitou o namorado na cama e cobriu seus corpos ao ligar o ar-condicionado com o controle que ficava na cabeceira. Nenhum dos dois havia superado, Itachi sabia. Sabia também que nunca superariam, que o peso não iria embora mesmo com o passar dos anos. Todas as memórias estavam em suas mentes para lembrá-los de que ela não estava mais ali, nunca mais estaria.

Izumi tinha dezesseis anos quando foi embora, a mesma idade que a sua na época. Era uma menina doce, gentil e ao mesmo tempo corajosa e durona. Conseguia lembrar de cada detalhe dela, o modo de agir, de falar e de exibir suas opiniões. Ela havia sido sua primeira namorada, mas terminaram meses após do início do namoro. Viraram melhores amigos até, compartilhando segredos e sentimentos, sempre. Ele sabia tanto sobre Izumi que, quando a garota desapareceu, foi o primeiro a achá-la. Não adiantou de nada, ela já estava sem vida quando a encontrou.

Lembrava do funeral, do vestido branco que ela usava, lembrava do discurso de Kagami e do choro alto de Sayuri. Não lembrava de Shisui, ele não estava lá naquele dia. O Uchiha era muito apegado à irmã mais nova, por isso, logo entendeu o seu desaparecimento repentino. Ele, provavelmente, estava escutando alguma música do Queen e vendo as fotografias deles dois, deveria estar fumando algum cigarro, mesmo que houvesse deixado aquele hábito horrível para trás. Itachi nunca se odiou tanto por estar errado.

Naquele mesmo dia, enquanto todos choravam e davam os pêsames aos pais da garota, Shisui tinha uma garrafa de vodca e as chaves do carro de seu pai em mãos. Correndo pelas ruas, aparentemente, vazias daquela cidade. Porém, mesmo que conhecessem aquelas estradas e que soubessem que não havia muito trânsito por ali, aquele dia foi diferente, um dia de azar. Um acidente que tirou de Shisui sua perna esquerda. Que o fez ficar meses sentado numa cadeira antes que fosse convencido a fazer a fisioterapia. E Itachi estava lá, a cada passo, a cada queda, cada vitória.

Não que ele não estivesse mal também, sua melhor amiga havia cometido suicídio, havia dias que mal conseguia sentir algo, era uma casca, sem sentimentos, sem vontades. No entanto, três anos eram muito tempo, no início do ano anterior, convenceu-se de que deveria ir à terapia e, desde aquele dia, nunca mais parou de ir.

Só que agora precisava ajudar Shisui. Precisava porque não aguentaria vê-lo naquele estado de novo, precisava porque queria ver o brilho nos olhos dele e o sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios. Precisava porque o queria bem, queria-o vivo, sem que aqueles sonhos atrapalhassem suas noites de sono. E precisavam deixá-la para trás, carregar as lembranças boas e esquecer totalmente das ruins. Se conseguiriam? Não sabia, não importava no momento. Mas precisava tentar.

Suspirou e ajeitou seu corpo na cama ao ver que a respiração do outro, finalmente, estava regular. O corpo relaxado e a expressão serena, era bom observá-lo naqueles momentos. O únicos em que tinham paz.

❀❀❀

Eles tiveram uma discussão feia naquele mesmo dia. Assim que Shisui tirou a máscara de indiferença, tirou o sorriso falso do rosto, Itachi o confrontou. O homem de cabelos curtos até tentou arranjar desculpas para o comportamento estranho que vinha tendo nas últimas semanas. Mas aquele era exatamente o problema: eram desculpas. E Itachi não caiu nelas, é claro que não. Não importava o quanto Shisui dissesse que tudo o que acontecera foi provocado pelo excesso de trabalho ou o estresse da rotina, seu namorado sabia ― e sabia muito bem ― que não era aquilo, não era  _ só _ aquilo.

A discussão levou, pelo menos, uma hora e meia, com vários xingamentos e palavras amarguradas. Tanto ressentimento que eles não sabiam de onde vinha. Tanta dor em cima de dor sendo descontada em cima outro e virse-versa. Não sabiam como tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Assim como Itachi não sabia como aquelas palavras haviam saído da sua boca.

― Você sabe como eu fiquei?! Eu tinha perdido a minha melhor amiga, Shisui! Quase uma irmã para mim.

― Ah, esse é o problema, Itachi, ela não era sua irmã! ― gritou, com a voz rouca. ― Ela era MINHA irmã! Minha irmãzinha e eu não consegui protegê-la. Você entende o que é isso, hein, Itachi? Entende?

O silêncio vindo da parte do outro apenas o motivou a falar mais e falou tanto que perdeu a voz. Itachi não revidou, não deixou que as lágrimas saíssem de jeito algum. Porém, quando Shisui usou aquelas palavras, fazendo aquele questionamento, a raiva que não sabia que tinha bateu contra o seu corpo e fez com que apertasse as mãos nos ombros do primo, fazendo com que o olhasse.

― Nunca fale isso de novo. Nunca questione o meu sentimento em relação a Izumi e sobre o que aconteceu com você ― ele falou, num tom frio, engolindo o seco, tentando não chorar. ― Você não sabe do nosso desespero, Shisui. Eu não aguentaria, não aguentaria perder mais alguém naquele dia. Eu não aguentaria perder a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo.

― Itachi...

― Não! Você gosta de falar sobre Izumi, mas esquece que fui eu quem achou o corpo dela, fui eu quem ela citou na porra daquela carta daquela forma! Ela não me culpou, mas eu senti, Shisui! Eu senti que poderia ter feito alguma coisa, mas eu fiz? É claro que não! ― Levantou do sofá e passou a andar de um lado para o outro. ― E aí veio o acidente. Você perdeu sua perna, Sui, mas não perdeu sua vida, droga! Você está vivo. Está me ouvindo? Mesmo que não pareça, você está! Mas eu não posso fazer nada se você não quiser, não posso te ajudar se não quiser ser ajudado. Da última vez que te vi desse jeito, você perdeu um membro, agora vai perder o que? Hein?

Shisui não respondeu, apenas pegou as chaves e saiu, deixando Itachi sozinho com meus pensamentos.

❀❀❀

A caminhada era lenta, a cabeça rodava e o corpo doía. Shisui ainda pensava sobre o que fazer em relação ao que Itachi havia dito, até se culpava um pouco por não ter percebido o desespero do namorado. Era algo que sua mente egoísta havia proporcionado, só pensava em si e esquecia todos os que estavam à sua volta. Esqueceu de Itachi e deixou se levar pelas máscaras que ele mesmo usava. Era hilário! A forma como não se importava com os outros era hilária. Assim como ignorou o pai por meses depois do acidente, como só deixou que Itachi entrasse com a condição de não falar sobre Izumi. Nunca sobre Izumi, nunca sobre seu pai, nunca sobre sua perna.

Ainda lembrava da primeira vez que tinha saído com a prótese, estavam em uma loja de roupas comprando, bem, roupas quando se desequilibrou e caiu. Caiu no meio de todos, ainda sentia os olhares sobre si, olhares penosos, como se eles não caíssem algumas vezes na vida também. Shisui era “incompleto” e os inteiros sempre o julgariam por aquilo. O s normais sempre julgariam os diferentes, sempre apontariam seus dedos e mandariam seus sorrisos debochados, porque o mundo pedia por isso.  Ele não sentia raiva ou nojo, sentia pena. Porque, se aqueles caras precisavam do preconceito para que se sentissem melhores, eles eram tão vazios como ele. Sentia pena porque sabia que eles apenas eram tijolos no grande muro.

Agora, Shisui estava parado na calçada, diante da faixa de pedestres, esperando que os carros passassem. A prótese foi a primeira a tocar o asfalto, mas voltou a calçada quando a moto passou. Tentou novamente, dessa vez não tinha ninguém.

Ninguém além do motorista bêbado que tinha acabado de sair de um cruzamento. Ninguém além das pessoas que não o socorreram.

E ali percebeu.  _ Ele realmente estava só. _


End file.
